Episode 8553 (1st August 2019)
Plot Megan finds Frank half-asleep in the café and demands to know why he hasn't come home the last two nights. Frank explains he's been planning a surprise that he hopes will be ready by this evening. Jai gets trapped in the factory stockroom when the door gets stuck. After being let out, an annoyed Jai discovers Kerry is offering her colleagues manicures rather than working so he throws her manicure kit in the bin. Amy asks Eric to lend her the money she needs to pay off Karen, claiming it's for a car, but Eric is unable to help. Jai calls Kerry into the office to give her a warning. Whilst in the office, Kerry hears Nicola, Laurel and Rishi discussing how the murder mystery event raised over £4,000 for the children's ward and watches intently as Rishi enters the safe's combination and places the charity money inside. Robert's solicitor reckons he's got a good case for self-defence but what happens next depends on Lee's recovery. Kerry pretends to leave the factory to go on a break then sneaks off into the corridor and sets off the fire alarm. At the same time, Jai fires Frank for being late for work. When the fire alarm starts ringing, Frank tries to retrieve something from his locker but Jai instructs him to evacuate before he can get it. Aaron orders Robert to tell Victoria that truth about the attack on Lee. Rishi, Jai and Laurel establish there's no fire but Rishi is unable to reset the fire alarm so they need to close the factory until an engineer can come out and reset it tomorrow. Once the trio leave the building, Kerry sneaks into the office and steals the charity money from the safe, unaware that the office has CCTV. Afterward, Kerry heads to the pub and tells Amy she's got her the money. Amy is disgusted that Kerry has stolen charity money although Kerry reminds Amy they wouldn't be in this mess if she hadn't stolen from Karen. Amy soon realises Kerry forgot about the factory CCTV so resolves to put the money back. Victoria makes her way to the hospital to see Lee. Wendy is far from happy to see her. Despite the factory being closed, Billy tells Tracy he's going to continue working so he isn't snowed under for the rest of the week. Frank begs Jai for his job back but Jai refuses to reemploy him. Before Frank walks off, he tells Jai he's a vile heartless little man and warns him that one day he'll regret how he treats people. Wendy's under the impression Robert lured Lee to Emmerdale to assault him. Victoria states Lee was actually there as he wanted £20,000 to walk away from the baby although Wendy doesn't believe a word she says. Amy knows putting the charity money back is the right thing to do, but when it comes to it, she cannot do it. Instead, she smashes the factory CCTV camera then rips the hard-drive from the wall and smashes it too. Moments later, Tracy enters the factory looking for Billy but Kerry and Amy manage to escape without her noticing them. As Tracy waits for Billy in the stockroom, the CCTV hard-drive wires spark a flame. Wendy reveals to Victoria that Lee barley made it though the night and swears she'll make her pay for what she's done to her son. Amy meets Karen at the Cricket Pavilion and uses the charity money to pay off her debts. Amy feels awful for stealing the charity money but Kerry insists it's a victimless crime as the factory has insurance for this kind of thing. Meanwhile at the factory, the sparks from the hard-drive ignite and soon the office is filled with flames. In the stockroom, Tracy continues to wait for Billy unaware of the danger she's in... Cast Regular cast *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh Guest cast *Nurse - Christine Walsh *Wendy - Susan Cookson *Lee - Kris Mochrie *Karen - Reanne Farley Locations *Mill Cottage - Driveway *Café Main Street - Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Office, factory floor, corridor, stock room and staff room *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar and corridor *Hotten General Hospital - Reception, corridor and Lee's room *Emmerdale Village Institute Notes *A nurse is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes